The Next Supergirl
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: On Amy and Sammy's sixteenth birthday, their mother has a surprise for them, but since it's more important for Sammy, the good twin makes a discovery. Their mother was the original Supergirl and had retired by the time the twins were born and Sammy is to become the next Supergirl. Will she be as good as her mother and make something of herself for once?


Sixteen years ago, a young woman with long blond hair tied with a black headband, wearing a blue long sleeves top with an S symbol, red cape, red skirt, and red boots, was flying in the night sky. Her name is Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl, until she meet up with her cousin, Clark Kent/Kal-El AKA Superman.

"Hey, Kara." Superman greeted.

"Well, hello there..." Kara chuckled to her foster cousin.

"Look at you, all grown up." Superman teased a little with how she used to dress as a superhero and that she was a bit younger than he was.

"Thank you, I didn't know if you knew this, but I have twins now," Kara quickly informed. "Both girls, named Amelia and Samantha."

"How long ago were they born?" Superman asked.

"Just last month, I tried to call you, I wanted you to meet them." Kara explained.

"Sorry... Umm... 'Clark Kent' had to work overtime." Superman chuckled.

Kara rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled. "Well, I hope you get to meet them sometime, they're home with a sitter right now."

Superman laughed. "No promises."

"I decided of who should be the next Supergirl, Samantha," Kara explained. "I decided she'll be perfect for the job."

"Really, what makes you say that?" Superman asked.

"Well, even though they're young, I've noticed that Samantha is a lot more cooperative than Amelia is," Kara smiled softly. "She always eats her food and rarely cries at night."

"I see, probably a good idea." Superman agreed then.

"Also, her powers will come out when she's sixteen," Kara continued. "That's when I'll tell her the truth."

"That's a good deal." Superman agreed with her.

Kara nodded with a smile, she was glad she could talk to him about this. She just hoped when the time would come, nothing horrible would come from it.

* * *

 _ **Sixteen years later...**_

Kara had changed her name to Bryn McAuley in order to blend in a little more better with her new surroundings. It was almost the date and her twin daughters were away at school for cheerleading practice.

"It's almost time to tell Sammy the truth," Bryn said to herself quietly, even if she was home alone. "I just hope she'll understand."

* * *

The twins came back from school, a friend having given them a ride, and already, Amy was mocking her younger sister she had nicknamed 'Samey'.

"Hello, girls." Bryn came to see her daughters, she now wore glasses, her hair had been worn down and she wore a blue sweater top with a black skirt, and black flats.

"Hi, Mom..." Amy and Sammy greeted.

"Excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Bryn asked them with a smile.

"I am definitely." Amy replied.

"Me too." Sammy actually agreed for a change.

"Well, that's good, because I'm making a special surprise, I thought it could be just us girls here." Bryn smiled.

"I agree, Mom, I'm going with the girls to the Mall." Amy smiled.

Bryn frowned. "No, Amy, I kinda wanted you and Sammy to be home for your birthday."

"But, Mom!" Amy whined. "Danielle, Tori, and Nazz are gonna treat me over at the Mall!"

Bryn sighed a little softly.

Sammy thought it would be nice to see her friends for her birthday too, but she saw how much her mother wanted them to stay. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Sammy." Bryn patted her on the head.

Sammy smiled.

Amy scoffed, folded her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Suck-up..."

Sammy glared at her sister, then looked back to their mother. "Um... Mom? Could I talk to you about something, alone?"

"Sure, dear..." Bryn smiled, she had always liked Sammy better than Amy, due to how sweet and considerate the good twin was compared to her sister.

Sammy glanced to Amy, then went with Bryn to talk in private. Amy then went to make a rather angry ToonFace post about her mother forcing her to spend her birthday at home.

* * *

"What's wrong, dear?" Bryn asked once they were alone.

"Well, for the past couple of days, I've been feeling a little weird." Sammy explained.

"Weird how?" Bryn had a feeling she knew what Sammy was talking about, but just wanted to make sure.

"Well, my hearing was going crazy, I could hear people a mile away, then I became a red blur like I had super speed, then I stopped a truck from hitting Robin," Sammy explained. "What's going on with me, Mom?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until tomorrow..." Bryn rubbed the back of her neck a little.

"Why, Mom?" Sammy looked to her.

"It's a very long story and your birthday is a better time to tell you, but I promise you, nothing is wrong." Bryn cooed.

"Thank you, Mom, you can tell me tomorrow, I can wait." Sammy smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sammy." Bryn smiled in relief.


End file.
